Date Ready
by kaking95
Summary: Annabeth had never been the fancy type, so when Percy asked her out for their one-month anniversary, she knew she was in trouble. Percabeth fluff, with the majority of the story focusing on Annabeth.


**This is so painfully short. I'm going to start working on longer projects once I get a little more time on my hands.**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed since last time, I still don't own PJO.**

* * *

Why did she ever agree to this? Her idea of being "date ready" was nothing compared to this.

"Drew, don't you think this is a little much?" Annabeth looked down at the strapless pink dress that the Aphrodite girl had practically forced her into, and grimaced. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Of course not!" Drew took a moment to look up from her perfectly manicured nails, "You look _gorgeous_. Percy is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you!"

Annabeth blushed a deep red and brushed her hand nervously through her hair. Percy had asked her to dinner for their one month anniversary, and she was terrified to put it simply. Their relationship was still so new that even the simplest eye contact warranted blushes from both of them. This dress was only going to complicate things.

"You really ought to let me do something with that hair." Drew paused, probably trying to think of more tortures to put Annabeth through, "At least let me straighten it or something."

"You are not coming at me with a straightener, that is where I draw the line," Annabeth walked over to the large vanity on the other side of the room and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Percy prefers my hair like this anyway, he has said so himself."

Drew just scoffed, "Percy is a _boy._ He doesn't know his left from his right when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Well, he's my _boy_, and if he likes my hair like this then I'm going to wear it like this," Annabeth stated firmly, "Now, back to this dress. Are you sure you don't have something a little more… conservative?"

"Ugh, maybe one of my sister's has something more your speed, come here," Drew pulled Annabeth back over to the large walk-in closet. After several "absolutely nots", Annabeth found a solid dark blue sundress that flared out at her waist, and even Drew had to nod in approval.

"It looks good on you, I'll admit. Something's missing, though" Drew tapped her chin and studied the other girl carefully, before a look a realization crossed her face, "Jewelry! That will put the entire outfit together nicely, I think."

Annabeth just sighed and prepared herself for the barrage of sparkly diamonds that were going to be shoved in her face. She did not consider herself to really be the flashy type, so she doubted she would like any of the suggestions Drew had for her.

"No way Drew, that thing looks like it weighs ten pounds!" Annabeth said after what seemed like the 25th necklace she had been shown. She sat on a bench facing one of Drew's sisters' vanity's, ready to give up all hope on finding a necklace both her and Drew would agree on.

"I found it! It's perfect, Annabeth!" Drew's high-pitched squeal seemed to reverberate off the walls of the cabin, and Annabeth looked over to her, expecting another monstrosity of a gem. She was surprised, however, to see Drew holding up a simple sapphire raindrop pendant accented with a few small diamonds hanging from a silver chain. Annabeth could not help but grin after Drew had clipped the necklace around her neck. She brought her hand up to her throat and let her fingers brush the cool surface of the gem.

"It's lovely," she breathed, for once happy she had asked Drew to help her.

"It only took three hours, but I think we've picked you out the perfect outfit! Although, if you had let me have a little bit more freedom with that hair. . ."

"I already told you Drew. . ." Annabeth's eyes suddenly went wide, "Wait, how long did you just say we've been here?"

"Three hours, why?"

Annabeth looked at the clock in the corner and let out a yelp, "I was supposed to meet Percy outside my cabin twenty minutes ago!"

"And?" Drew had never been good with the whole being-on-time thing.

"_Di immortals,_" Annabeth cursed, "it means I'm late! I've got to go, thanks for all your help today Drew."

Percy was never going to let her live this down.

* * *

She found him leaning up against the old maple tree outside of the Athena cabin, arms crossed looking down at his shoes. Her heart squeezed painfully as she saw his confused expression; she had definitely messed up.

"Percy?" Annabeth ventured tentatively, walking over so that she was in front of him.

He looked up, surprised he had not noticed her walk up. "Hey" he said gruffly.

"Look, I know I'm late. I've been with Drew all day, trying to get ready for our anniversary, and I just lost track of time. If Drew hadn't forced me into so many different dresses, maybe we would have finished earlier, but –"

"No way did Drew pick out that outfit," Percy interrupted her, gazing down at the pendant on her neck. "She would've had you wear pink, pink, and more pink"

Annabeth laughed, "You're right, that's what she forced me into in the beginning," she noticed he looked a lot more light-hearted than he had a few seconds before, "Forgive me for being late?"

"How am I supposed to stay mad at a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress?" Percy grinned shyly while Annabeth turned red, once again.

"So," Annabeth coughed, "should we go?"

"I'm ready." Percy smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder, "By the way, how did you know blue was my favorite color?"


End file.
